I've hidden all his clothes
by Hisagi-Chan
Summary: "He passed out again after sex. I've hidden all his clothes. There's no way he is sneaking out in the morning this time! But I'm afraid he's gonna do something to me." Stiles stood up and started pacing. Sitting still was never a strength of his. "Omg, he is probably going to maim me. Scott, what should I do?" "Well at least he would maim you naked. But you two could try t


Texts From Last Night inspired.  
(701): He passed out again after sex. I've hidden all his clothes. There's no way he is sneaking out in the morning this time!

* * *

"Stiles, what..."

"Hey, buddy. I've got a problem."

Stiles was sure that the sigh he heard was just for show. "Why else would you call at... 3 am in the morning. What is it?"

"You know how I've told you that Derek and I might have something going on?" Stiles sat on the couch in the living room, as far away from his bedroom as possible.

"Yeah. Though I was sure it was already more than that."

"Hm. Well, so I was getting the D a handful times and when I woke up in the morning Derek was always gone."

"I guess it can't have been that bad if you did it again?"

"NO! Wait, rude! I can tell you that I'm actually so great that Derek is really lo-"

"Stiles! TMI! Oh my god!" Scott shrieked. Yeah he really deserved that for all the times Stiles had to listen to him talking about the sex Allison and he had. "The problem?"

"He passed out again after sex. I've hidden all his clothes. There's no way he is sneaking out in the morning this time! But I'm afraid he's gonna do something to me." Stiles stood up and started pacing. Sitting still was never a strength of his. "Omg, he is probably going to maim me. Scott, what should I do?"

"Well at least he would maim you naked. But you two could try talking to each other. You know, words. You spout them all the time."

"Haha, dude. I mean we didn't even decide what this is... us. But he always stays and cuddles with me. Just that he disappears some time before I wake up. I don't know what else to do."

"I don't know what to do with you sometimes. But you know that he can probably sniff out his clothes even if you hid them?"

"OMG!"

"You forgot, didn't you?"

"I have to hide them somewhere else. Maybe putting aftershave on it? Or hiding it with dirty clothes?" Stiles starting pacing the living room even faster.

"Stiles!"

"Yeah?"

"Talk to him. Did you even offer him to stay? Maybe he just thinks he is not welcome. You know how Derek is."

"Yeah, that's why I don't think he's gonna talk that much."

"Just invite him to stay for breakfast in the morning. You don't have class till noon, right?"

Stiles nodded, remembering too late that Scott couldn't see him.

After they said their goodbyes it took Stiles ten more minutes to go back up to his room. Derek was still asleep so he just got back into his bed and cuddled up to Derek. Might as well make the best of it if their talk in the morning will lead to them not doing this anymore.

* * *

One thing you can't ever get used to is Derek being a creeper. That is a fact Stiles learned long ago.

Scaring Stiles to death in the morning by looming over him? Totally a thing.

Stiles' brain wasn't working fully yet, so keeping in check what leaves his mouth was difficult at this point.

"You're still here."

Derek's eyebrows hardly agree. "Where are my clothes, Stiles?"

"Ugh. Want to stay for breakfast?"

And there the eyebrows went to visit his hairline. "What."

"So question marks are even in the morning not a thing." Stiles mumbled to himself and sat up in bed.

When Derek continued staring at him he got up and went down to the kitchen, leaving Derek to follow him or disappear naked. He does follow, after he borrowed pants from Stiles. "Borrowed" because yeah, Derek surely didn't ask.

Stiles started with eggs and bacon while Derek set the table without being prompted. He probably figured that he wouldn't get his clothes before Stiles decided to give them back. He knew how stubborn Stiles could be, so it was the fastest way to just go along.

When they were halfway through the breakfast Derek finally broke the silence.

"What is it."

"Hm? Oh, Scott said we should talk."

"Scott."

"Yeah, you know my best friend of many years. The guy with the puppy eyes and the crooked jaw."

One of Derek's eyebrows made some weird move before it joined the other in scowling. "Talk about what."

"You disappearing in the middle of the night."

When Derek just continued staring at him he sighed. "You know, after we do the D and cuddle and fall asleep? At some point in the night you just get up and leave. It bothers me. Or something." Great finish, Stilinski.

Derek studied him for a bit before answering.

"You want me to."

"Want? Oh, to stay? Yeah. I just... I kinda feel like booty call every time I wake up in the morning and you're gone. Or maybe you regret it. I just thought it's something... more. But maybe that is just me, because I like to think too much about it and-"

"Stiles."

Stiles pressed his lips together and looked at Derek after some seconds. Probably annoyed him with his talking again. This was going so well.

Derek's expression was sort of relaxed, maybe even a bit fond and amused.

"We never talked about it, so I didn't think you were comfortable for me sticking around until morning. But I'd like to be something serious too."

Stiles kept staring for a bit longer before a big grin broke out on his face. "So stay! I know I'm not that good of a catch, but-"

"Shut up, Stiles."

Yeah and that was definitely amusement in Derek's eyes. Those beautiful eyes Stiles still couldn't describe.

"So, um... boyfriends? Can... can we be boyfriends?"

Derek snorted before he looked up and smiled. "If you want to."

Stiles nodded.

"Then we are."

Stiles returned the smile easily, because that was a lucky streak to have this easy talk with Derek – the man of words. "Thanks."

Derek hummed and went back to eating his breakfast.

Stiles tried to, really. But he couldn't stop grinning. It was probably a big dorky grin, but he didn't care.

"Will you stay next time?"

Derek looked up and watched Stiles for a moment. "Do I get my clothes back if I say yes?"

"Will you stay forever if I don't give them back ever?"

Derek snorted again. "Maybe."

"Then yes, I guess."

"Thank you sooo much, Stiles."

"Don't get sassy with me, Sour Wolf."

Derek's answer was basically a growl.

"'m not gonna shut up."

"You will."

Stiles grinned. Because yeah, best chance. "Make me."

Derek scowled before he surged forward and kissed Stiles.

Yep, that worked just perfectly.


End file.
